Unwrapped
by Iamariyah
Summary: It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy Jim's touches or his company, but Sebastian had been keeping something from his boss for a very long time and doing those things would quickly expose him. He had been doing well. Eight months of employment and Jim hadn't yet caught on but Sebastian wasn't sure how long he could keep up appearances. Warning: Transgender Character
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian shook his head from where he was seated in his place on the floor at Jim's feet. They had been watching one of their programs when Jim had casually suggested that they engage in some sexual activity. "I'm not really interested in that," he gently explained.

Jim stroked his fingers through Sebastian's hair and cocked his head. "Why not?" he asked, genuinely curious. He'd been considering it for a few days and he hadn't been prepared for refusal.

Sebastian shrugged. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy Jim's touches or his company, but Sebastian had been keeping something from him for a very long time and doing those things would quickly expose him. He had been doing well, almost eight months of employment and Jim hadn't noticed his binder or the rolled up socks in the bottom of his drawer. "I'll do things for you, I would just rather keep my clothes on if you don't mind."

Jim frowned and tugged lightly on Sebastian's hair. He had noticed the sniper's distance but he hadn't thought anything of it until now. "I don't want that," he said. "I would like to know why you won't agree, though."

Sebastian nervously pushed his hands against his bound breasts and took a deep breath. He didn't know whether Jim had figured him out yet but he didn't want to risk it. "It's just not my thing," he lied. "I'm sorry. It isn't that I don't like you."

Jim's eyes flicked immediately down to Sebastian's chest and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Not your thing...hm." He trailed his fingers through Sebastian's hair, down his neck and onto his shoulder. "Are you a virgin? No... Are you deformed? No, not that either." He cocked his head. Why couldn't he figure this out?

Sebastian sat quietly and allowed his boss to continue. He had been planning on getting the surgery. He had been out as transgender to close friends since high school but he had never had the money and then he had never had the time. He knew that Jim might be able to help him out with it but he was too embarrassed to say anything. "Just let it go, okay?"

"No," Jim snapped. He turned himself and let his legs rest on either side of Sebastian, his arms looped around his sniper's upper chest. "I just want you to talk to me, darling. Something's wrong, tell me." He brushed his lips over Sebastian's cheek and squeezed him.

Sebastian shook his head again and curled his fingers around a few of Jim's. He held on tight and leaned his head back against Jim's shoulder. "I love you. You know that, right?" He turned his head and nuzzled his face into the soft skin of Jim's neck. "I'm sorry, sir." He wanted to tell him but he wasn't quite ready yet. He dreaded facing the man's reaction and he was understandably hesitant to mention something so important.

Jim sighed and held Sebastian tighter against him. "I know, pet." He wiggled his fingers and linked his and Sebastian's, gently squeezing them in a show of support. He'd be there when Sebastian was ready and he would listen, no matter what. "Don't you trust me, Sebby? I'll keep an open mind, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." His voice was a low purr, his lips pressed to Sebastian's ear. "You can tell me, love."

Sebastian ducked out of Jim's grasp and stood, rubbing his hands over his face. He loved Jim's touches but his discomfort was slowly growing in pace with his concern of being discovered. He nervously pulled at the front of his oversized jumper. All of this secrecy was wearing him down. His anxiety was peaking and he truly did feel guilty. He desperately searched for the words to explain but he was coming up empty handed.

Jim raised an eyebrow and sat back against the sofa cushions, pressing the fingers of one hand to his lips. "Sebby... Love, what is it? Have you been abused before? Is that..." He didn't understand what the problem could be, what could cause Sebastian to be this upset. He was doing that nervous pulling that Jim had occasionally noticed, he would yank on the front of whatever he was wearing and Jim never understood why.

Sebastian hesitated a moment and then disappeared into his private bedroom, pulling his shoebox out from the back of his closet. He held it tight against him and took several deep breaths before he came back into the sitting room and set it into Jim's lap in a sudden burst of determination. Inside were his original birth certificate and his authentic medical records displaying his gender as female along with his old ace bandage that he kept for sentimental reasons. If he wasn't able to vocalize, this was the next best thing. He wasn't ready to face the facts just yet but he knew that he couldn't wait any longer. "I have been but…this is…just open it," he whispered. He remained standing. It made him feel a little bit more confident.

Jim's brow furrowed but he held the box and only glanced up at Sebastian once before opening it. Bandages? And... Jim pulled out the documents and quickly read them over, his eyes widening as he did so. He looked repeatedly from the papers in his hands to Sebastian and back again. Finally he put them back down and closed the box, sitting in silence for a long, tense moment. Sebastian was not Sebastian. Or he - she? - was but not as Jim knew him - her? - or thought that he did. "You... Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, looking up to meet Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian carefully watched Jim's face and his body for any indication of his emotional state and although he was still wary, he was able to relax a little when he didn't discover any anger. He fought to keep himself composed. It wouldn't exactly help him to uphold his masculine appearance if he broke down in front of his boss. He swallowed hard and anxiously rubbed his hands over his cropped hair. "I was worried," he admitted. His voice was rough when he spoke and he cleared his throat before trying again. "I was worried that you wouldn't hire me if you knew and then I gradually became attached and my concern shifted toward abandonment. I was worried that you would pitch me back out on the streets." He kept his own eyes respectfully downturned.

"I didn't hire you because you're a man," Jim said firmly. He stood and walked toward Sebastian, an uncharacteristically soft look in his eyes. "I hired you because you're an amazing sniper, a phenomenal asset and...and a friend. More than a friend, actually." He reached out with caution and touched Sebastian's cheek, stroking him softly. "I'm not abandoning you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian instinctively stiffened a little but he didn't move away. "Thank you, sir." His breathing quickened at the close proximity of his boss and he clumsily adjusted his binder in his sudden discomfort. "I'm sorry that I lied to you." A strained whisper. He supposed that life might be a bit easier now that he didn't have to hide so much. He would never have to sleep in his binder again which was a relief for his lungs and to his ribs.

Jim waved away Sebastian's apology and handed him back his shoe box. "Don't let it happen again." He wasn't quite sure what his next plan of action should be. What does one say to their right hand man who is, in fact, physically a woman? "Will you tell me more? I want to know everything."

Sebastian gratefully took the box back into his hands and nodded. His chest was tight and he was having some trouble breathing so he sat back down on the floor and took a few deep breaths before he nodded again. He didn't know exactly what information Jim wanted from him so he asked. "What do you want to know?"

Jim instinctively slid his fingers through Sebastian's hair and fiddled with longer strands as he thought. "Everything. Start from the beginning and tell me everything." He felt as though he deserved a little more information if he was going to be asked to accept or even understand these new changes to his life.

Sebastian marginally relaxed under Jim's touch and regained some of the control over his own body. "Well I guess I figured it out when I was fifteen or sixteen," he quietly explained. He wasn't sure if that was what his boss was looking for but that was what he was offering. "It was a very gradual transition. It took me a long time to get the supplies and it all had to be done in secret. My parents were...not supportive." He paused to think before he continued with caution. "I wore dresses until I moved out of the house and joined the army. With falsified documents, of course." He stopped and looked up at Jim for approval.

Jim nodded and continued to pet Sebastian's hair, soothing him with soft touches and a gentle smile. He was silent for a long time as he mulled over what he'd just been told. "Are you still physically a woman?" he finally asked. It might not have been the proper response but he had never been one to hold back.

Sebastian hesitated a moment and then finally he nodded. "I still have all the parts," he admitted. He pulled at his shirt again. "My breasts are small enough but it still causes difficulty for me." When he wore his binder, his chest was flat like it should be. He supposed that he was lucky. If his breasts were any bigger he wouldn't have such great results but while it compressed his breasts it also compressed his ribs and it was hell on his body.

"Well you managed to fool me," Jim gently teased. "Have you considered the surgery?" He didn't know if Sebastian had, it was extreme and very expensive. He trailed one finger down Sebastian's back, touching the binder that he could feel through the sniper's t-shirt now that he knew it was there.

Sebastian leaned back into Jim's touch and closed his eyes. He kept his voice soft. He could feel himself slowly relaxing and he was happy that they were able to speak so casually about this. Where he had expected anger he had instead been rewarded with kind understanding. "I've thought about it. Just for my chest. This situation sucks but I don't know about the rest just yet. Well, I don't know." He splayed his hands over his chest and shrugged. "I'm a little attached but it would certainly be more convenient to be rid of them."

Jim chuckled. "A little attached? Well I'd say so..." He smoothed his thumb over Sebastian's throat, glad that the man seemed to be calming down. "If you decide that you're sure, I'll of course pay for you to have it done."

Sebastian settled against Jim's legs and rested his head on the man's knee. He felt a little like a child being comforted by his mother and he didn't mind it one bit. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'm sorry about rejecting you earlier. I was just nervous." He considered taking Jim up on his offer but he knew that he needed a little while to decide.

"I understand," Jim said softly, ruffling Sebastian's hair. "But now that I do somewhat understand, may I ask you why you don't want sex?"

Sebastian shrugged and gently nuzzled Jim's knee. "It's not that I don't want it. I was worried about you finding me out. That would be the worst kind of way." It had happened to him before. The pain of discovery was amplified by the vulnerability of being naked and then came the crushing feeling he got when he knew he was being disapproved of. "I didn't want you to be angry."

"Well, now I know, pet." Jim got it, he understood how devastating it would be to be rejected like that and his heart ached for Sebastian. "And I'm not angry or disgusted. I love you, Tiger, just the way you are."

Sebastian allowed himself a warm smile and he opened his eyes to look up at his boss. "May I come up there and sit with you?" he politely requested. He felt closer emotionally to Jim than he ever had and he wanted to be physically close as well. His secret was out and Jim still loved him, all boundaries had melted away except for their specific roles in their relationship but Sebastian was comfortable in his place. "Maybe a little later we can try some of those things that you wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

Jim nodded and scooted over against the arm of the sofa, patting the space beside him. "Yes, kitten, come here." He loved having Sebastian to cuddle, he was always soothing and warm, managing to make Jim want to curl up and sleep wherever he was. "If you'd like to." He would never force Sebastian into doing something he didn't want, ever.

Sebastian's smile gained some strength and he obediently climbed up onto the sofa, pulling his legs up with him and settling himself against his boss. He sighed in a state of quiet content. "I would be happy to but it's been quite a while. Try not to expect too much from me." He hadn't gotten far consensually with anyone since his first steady boyfriend right out of high school and even then it had started out a little complicated when it came to the mechanics of it. Emotionally it was difficult for him to be seen intimately and physically it was difficult to place dominance. "What sorts of things do you like? I have a thing if your interest is in receiving."

"Oh, I'm very open. Blood, pain, giving, receiving, doesn't matter to me. What do you like?" Jim was really very willing to experiment, especially with Sebastian. Other partners had always played very specific roles with him, ones they did not deviate from. But with Sebastian, he knew a different route would be needed. He'd been through a lot emotionally, and to reassure him Jim needed to be open and giving. It would be a new challenge, but one he was strangely excited for.

Sebastian nestled into Jim's side and took his hand, opening it like a flower and playing with the fingers to occupy himself. He had never been the type to reject his own sensitivity and tender touches because of their feminine quality. He didn't see it that way. He was a man and he could be masculine in other ways. Right now he just wanted to cuddle a little bit. He hid his face in the soft skin of Jim's neck and gave him a few light kisses. "We have time to get to all of those things. I won't have any problems as long as you don't restrain me." He could admit to his limits. "If anything else comes up, will I have permission to stop you? I don't think that it will but I would like the opportunity in case I panic."

Jim smiled at the kisses and stroked the fingers of his free hand through Sebastian's hair, allowing his arm to go limp in the taller man's lap. "Of course. You'll have a safe word, as will I, and anytime you're uncomfortable you'll use it. Do you not like any form of restraint? Gags, chains, ropes?"

Sebastian nodded. He felt guilty for limiting Jim at all but he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it. "I can do gags, I just can't have my arms or legs tied down. Maybe if it's something that you like we can work up to it." He needed freedom of movement or he would feel trapped. "There are things that we can do to replace it. I'll follow any orders to remain still, I just need to have the ability to escape." The last thing he wanted was to become afraid of his boss. "It isn't that I don't trust you, I do. It's just instinct."

Jim could almost see the guilt in the way Sebastian held himself and he turned slightly, lifting the young man's chin to meet his eyes. "It's alright. Everyone has their limits and we can work around yours. You will be made comfortable...and uncomfortable...but I will not push you past your limits." Sebastian was so loyal, so wonderful, Jim was willing to do nearly anything to make this work. Though Jim might push and tease, Sebastian's limits would not be ignored. "Do you have a safe word, love?"

Sebastian shook his head. He had never been in a situation where he would have developed one. "I've just always used stop, wait, slow down. Things like that." With his boyfriend Andrew, their sex had always been very open and simple. They didn't play games and they didn't do anything frightening. "Do you have one?" He vaguely wondered if his boss had any limitations. He carefully climbed into Jim's lap and settled his forehead against his chest.

Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian and placed small kiss to his forehead. "I do, yes. Polar bear. You can use stop or wait but usually a safe word is something you wouldn't normally say." Having a safe word had been necessary with all of his partners, though he was just secure enough to have never used it.

Sebastian cuddled closer and allowed himself to be held. He knew that he was lucky to have a boss that cared about him so much. Jim respected his boundaries and supported him and it made him feel very safe. He considered a few different words but he had never been good at thinking on his feet. "Pumpernickel?" he suggested. "Cheesecake? Snicker-doodle?"

Jim snickered and hugged Sebastian, giggling into his hair. "Pumpernickel. I like that." It was very un-Sebastian and would work as a good safe word. "Now, Sebby darling, we don't need to do anything so...wild during our first time. But if you ever need the word, you have it. Don't hesitate to use it if you get uncomfortable." He'd had a few bad experiences before that he wouldn't like to repeat with Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded again. He understood the concept and he appreciated that it was something that he could exercise if the time came. He would try his best to fight through what was pretty much guaranteed to be a difficult first couple of experiences but he felt better knowing that he had the ability to stop if things got too rough for him. "I love you," he whispered. "I really do." An outside observer would never expect Jim to be so accommodating and affectionate toward a subordinate and Sebastian was aware that he was a special case.

"I love you too, pet." Jim did, quite truly, which was a new feeling for him. Sebastian was a special man though and he'd wormed his way into Jim's heart, so much so that he was willing to be gentle if he needed to. Right now that's what Sebastian needed and Jim was nothing if not a provider.

Sebastian found Jim's fingers and squeezed them. "Do you want to try now?" Sebastian was feeling a burst of newfound confidence and he didn't want to waste it. He climbed off of his boss and tugged at his arm. "Come on, sir." He pouted a little and tilted his head. He wasn't childish on a regular basis but he was feeling playful. It was better than his clumsy and awkward self.

Jim stood, smiling at Sebastian and letting the suddenly playful sniper lead him into the bedroom. "Are you sure? If you think you're ready..." He loved it when Sebastian was like this, carefree and jovial, much easier to work with than when he was quiet. They made it into the bedroom and Jim stopped them just inside the door, linking their fingers and looking up at his companion.

Once they were through the doorway he got a little nervous. He had spent the night with Jim before and they had even kissed and cuddled but things had never gotten this far. He adjusted his jumper with his free hand and offered a shaky smile, squeezing Jim's fingers again to steady himself. He bent down to press a kiss to Jim's tiny cheek. "Don't worry, boss. I can handle it," he promised. Sure he was a little hesitant but that was understandable. It had been awhile.


End file.
